


Varlex Drabbles

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Honestly most of these drabbles are explicit so just be aware of that going into this, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I've written for the pairing "Varlex" - a pairing between Arlo, Victor (my builder), and Alex (Tigiri2707/dads-typo's builder)Basic rundown of the pairing: Arlo's the same (as in he's still the Civil Corps captain), Alex is the builder, and Victor works as Gust's apprenticeIf you're curious about learning more, I never shut up about it on the unoffical mtap discord server: https://discord.gg/PJnH255
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Victor Breaks His Leg

**Author's Note:**

> have i mentioned that Victor's full name is Victory Crime Builder

“Hey! That was my cookie!” Alex complained as Victor took a bite out of Alex’s cookie.

“What’s mine is yours, and yours is mine,” Victor said.

“You don’t even like sweets!” Alex countered, and Victor gave a shit-eating grin and stuck his tongue out at Alex before bolting. “Victor! Get back here!”

Victor climbed up a tree, but, unfortunately for him, Alex was much better at climbing than Victor was and easily cornered Victor.

“What are you gonna do? I already ate the cookie,” Victor pointed out.

“This,” Alex said, and he leaned over and kissed Victor, easily deepening in the kiss.

“Victory! Alexander! Get down from there!” A voice shouted, and Victor and Alex parted from the kiss to see that it was Arlo yelling at them.

“Are you jealous that you’re not getting any tree kisses?” Victor shouted back. “Because we can change that!”

“No! I’m worried you two will get hurt!” Arlo said. “Now get down!”

“Alright!” Alex agreed, and he easily jumped down.

“You really shouldn’t jump down like that,” Arlo scolded. “It’s dangerous.”

“I’m fine,” Alex insisted.

But Victor wasn’t as fine as he jumped out of the tree, and a crack was heard.

“Victor!?” Alex exclaimed, and he only grew more concerned as Victor started laughing.

“That was such a wild drop! It was like zoom! Crack! The crack was my leg, haha!”

“Why are you laughing!?” Alex worried.

“He gets a little delirious when he’s in pain,” Arlo answered. “I’ll make him a makeshift brace, and then we can take him to the clinic.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, Arlo,” Victor giggled. “I stole Alex’s cookie.”

“That wasn’t nice of you,” Arlo responded.

“Yeah, yeah, but Alex kissed me, so it’s all good,” Victor said.

“Victor, are you okay?” Alex asked, hovering over Victor in worry while also not really being able to do anything.

“Alex, I’m fine,” Victor insisted, and then broke out into laughter. “Are you worried about little old me?”

“Yes? You broke your leg!”

“Haha, that’s funny,” Victor said.

“It’s not?”

“Hehe, you’re so pretty,” Victor complimented, and Alex flushed slightly.

“I don’t think now is the time for compliments…”

Arlo got the makeshift brace in place, and he got Alex’s help in carefully lifting Victor up so that he wouldn’t have to stand on his leg, and they quickly got Victor to the clinic.

When they got there, Xu’s typically friendly demeanor fell into something more exasperated.

“What did you do this time.”

“I fell out of a tree!” Victor gleefully answered.

“He broke his leg,” Arlo informed.

“Right, I’ll make sure that’ll heal properly. But, Victor, I’m literally begging you to stop doing dangerous things.”

“I will not,” Victor said with a huge grin.

“Yeah,” Xu rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I know. Let’s just get you fixed up.”


	2. Virgin Killer Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a piece i did a while back that involves Arlo finding a virgin killer sweater in the back of Alex's closet
> 
> i drew it in case u wanna see~ https://twitter.com/Bronzeflower69/status/1251680958597693440

"Yeah, just grab whatever from my closet," Alex said.

“You sure your clothes will fit me?” Arlo questioned.

“I mean, we’re about the same size? It’ll be a little tight, but it’ll more or less fit.”

Arlo had to agree, so he went over to Alex’s closet to see if he could find anything that would fit him comfortably.

However, on his search to find proper clothing, he found something else. It was a soft, blue, sweater-like material, and, when Arlo held it up, he realized it *was* a sweater, although sleeveless.

This one was a turtleneck, which all in all was on par with what Alex would normally wear casually. The thing about this particular sweater was the fact that it had a completely open back.

Arlo took a moment to wonder where the hell Alex had gotten something like this before grinning deviously.

Arlo stripped off his clothing, including his underwear, and put on the soft blue sweater. It was actually pretty comfortable, despite being so revealing.

Arlo stepped out of the room and looked over to Alex who was sitting on the couch in the living room. Arlo walked over and plopped down next to him.

“So can I wear this?” Arlo asked, adjusting the hem of the sweater slightly. Alex had yet to look over to him.

“I mean, I told you could wear any...thing,” Alex’s voice faded out as he stared at Arlo with a dropped jaw.

Alex’s eyes roamed over Arlo’s body, and Arlo had the distinct feeling he was going to be eaten alive, especially as Alex licked his lips.

“Uh,” Alex managed to say, his voice unsteady and his face red. He averted his gaze away from Arlo, but Arlo could see how Alex couldn’t resist sneaking glances over to him again and again. “So, uh, where’d you find *that*?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's not in this but he'll be in later drabbles i promise


	3. Two At A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say sucking two dicks at once???

“There’s only two acceptable options,” Victor pressed Alex against the wall, lips almost touching but not quite. “Either you eat me, or I’m going to eat you.”

“I’m, uh,” Alex’s face went completely red. “Uhhh.”

“Victor, you’ve got to stop breaking Alex,” Arlo interrupted, and Victor pulled away from Alex slightly to turn a little bit towards Arlo.

“He’s so easy to break though!” Victor said. “And he looks so pretty when he’s all flushed~.”

“You’re pretty easy to fluster too, you know, love,” Arlo mentioned, and Victor’s own blush appeared at the pet name.

“...Shut up!” Victor insisted.

“Arlo’s right though, honey,” Alex said, having gotten his thoughts together. “It is pretty easy to fluster you.”

“I specifically don’t want to hear that from you,” Victor claimed, but his blush deepened.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Alex teased, and Victor buried his face in Alex’s chest to hide his blush. Arlo took the opportunity to hug Victor from behind.

“Angel,” Arlo said.

“Buttercup,” Alex jumped off of the pet name.

“Sunshine.”

“Sugar.”

“Pumpkin.”

“My dear prince~.”

“Cutie pie.”

“Apple of my - oh~!” Alex let out a moan as Victor brought his hands down to rub at his crotch, and Arlo let out a moan of his own as Victor grinded against him.

Victor grinned at that, and he quickly pulled down Alex’s pants to stroke him, and he could practically feel the way Alex’s knees buckled.

“Arlo, take off your pants for me, won’t you?” Victor requested, Arlo wasted no time in following that order as Victor continued stroking Alex’s dick.

Once Arlo got his pants off, Victor slide down to his knees and swallowed Alex’s length, looking up at Alex as he did so before popping off.

Victor turned his head to lick Arlo’s dick a few times before getting Arlo to stand in a way where both Arlo and Alex’s cocks were in front of Victor.

Victor held both cocks as he guided the heads of them into his mouth, moaning loudly as he took them in deeper.

Arlo and Alex also couldn’t keep in their loud moans as Victor sucked them both off at once. Alex put his hands over his mouth in attempt to muffle the sounds he made while Arlo gripped harshly to Victor’s hair.

“Fuck, Victor-” Arlo moaned as Victor gained a rhythm for sucking their cocks.

It wasn’t long before Arlo was cumming, and Alex came soon afterward, the cum filling Victor’s mouth, and, as much as he tried swallowing it all, some of it still dribbled out.

Victor pulled himself off of their dicks and reached a thumb up to his face to wipe up the cum on his face, and he looked up at Arlo and Alex with a seductive gaze as he licked the cum off of his thumb.

“So,” Victor grinned. “Who wants to eat me out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets flustered easily. and by easily i mean if u call him a pet name he's not used to, he will turn into putty
> 
> Also, it was decided that Arlo gets to eat Victor out, and then switches with Alex after getting Victor to the edge, and then Alex gives Victor an orgasm (and this continues for a bit, so Victor gets a few orgasms)


	4. How Many Times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u do when u got Arlo's dick in ur ass and Alex is licking and sucking ur clit while he fingers u
> 
> the answer is lose every single one of ur brain cells

“How many times have you edged?” Arlo asked as Alex slowly fingered Victor, softly licking him as he did so.

“How, ah, how m-many times ha-have I edged?” Victor asked, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“Hmm-mm,” Arlo hummed. “You’re supposed to be keeping count.”

“I, ahh, I d-don’t know, ah, fuck…”

“You have to give an answer,” Arlo said.

“Um, uh, ah, f-five?” Victor guessed.

“What do you say, Alex? Has Victor been edged five times already?” Arlo questioned, and Alex gave another lick to Victor’s cunt before looking up and answered.

“That doesn’t sound quite right…” Alex stated. “I think you’ve only been edged three times so far.”

“Three-ah! Oh! Fuck!” Victor cried out as Alex sped up his fingers and quickly brought Victor to yet another edge. “Please, please, please, let me cum, please, ah, ah, fuck! No! Please!”

Alex removed his fingers, and Arlo held down Victor’s hips as he tried to lift them up to fuck himself on Arlo’s dick.

“How many edges are you at, dear?” Arlo asked, and Victor took a moment to respond.

“...Four?”

“That’s right - good job,” Alex praised. “Just be sure to keep count for the next six. We’re getting you to ten edges, remember?”

“And, uh, and then you’ll let me cum?” Victor asked, pleading.

“Yep,” Arlo confirmed. “All you have to do is keep count.”

Unfortunately for Victor, Alex and Arlo were intent on making Victor lose count as often as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too bad this is gonna end in a ruined orgasm for Victor


	5. Varlex Overview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not really a drabble, but it was an answer to an ask based on a post that's basically like "who's the most likely to do x" given a relationship, so here's a varlex take on that post

**Who asks the other on dates:** Alex definitely asks the others on dates the most often. Arlo will suggest them when he has time. Victor’s idea of a date is to go to the Hazardous Ruins to fight monsters - if he plans a romantic date, it means he’s trying to get something out of it.

**Who is the bigger cuddler:** ALEX. He can’t even enforce the “sleep on the couch” punishment with Victor or Arlo bc he loves cuddles too much. Victor or Arlo (usually Victor cause he’s a trouble maker) will sleep on the couch for a few hours before Alex brings them back to the bed.

Victor’s defo a close second though. He also really loves cuddles.

**Who initiates holding hands more often:** Alex

**Who remembers anniversaries:** Arlo and Alex. Victor doesn’t intentionally forget, but he has a habit of getting too caught up in his work and forgetting what day it is.

**Who is more possessive:** Victor

**Who gets more jealous:** _Victor_

**Who is more protective:** _Arlo._ He’s always yelling at Alex and Victor to use safety gear when they climb shit, which they never will no matter what. However, when it comes to one of them being hurt by others, Victor ends up being the most protective. He CAN and WILL kill someone that hurt Arlo or Alex. He DOES kill someone who almost killed Alex, but let’s just say that was an accident

**Who is more likely to cheat:** I’m sorry to say this, but Victor. He loves Alex and Arlo way too much to cheat, but, I mean, I’ve already written a piece where Victor cheats on Arlo with Oaks (even if it’s not “canonical”), so the answer is pretty obvious

**Who initiates sexy times the most:** _VICTOR and that’s an understatement_

**Who dislikes PDA the most:** Arlo, but that’s mostly because he’s the captain, and he’s got at least a little bit of a reputation to maintain

**Who kills the spider:** Arlo and Victor depending on who is closer. Alex has got arachnophobia, so he gets Arlo or Victor to kill any spiders he sees. Arlo and Victor get the habit of killing any spiders they see on sight so that Alex doesn’t have to worry

**Who asks the other to marry them:** Alex. He invites them on a date in the evening, where he prepared a picnic with a bunch of mood lighting over at Amber Island, and he proposed there with rings he made himself. The rings each have three gemstones on them (green, blue, red for Alex, Arlo, Victor respectively), and each ring is a different metal for each person - silver for Alex, gold for Victor, and rose gold for Arlo

**Who buys the other flowers or gifts:** ALEX. Big sugar daddy energies. Arlo and Victor only have to look at something with interest, and Alex is already buying it for them.

**Who would bring up possibly having kids:** Technically Arlo? They adopt a kid that Arlo found while on a Flying Pigs mission, and the kid didn’t have anywhere to go to, so Arlo, Victor, and Alex adopt him. His name is Stanza, and he grows up to be a photographer.

**Who is more nervous to meet the parents:** Arlo, I guess? He’d be worried about making a good impression, though none of them really have parents. Alex has his Aunt Kendra (and Pa but we don’t talk about him), and Higgins is his biological father (cause Pa was sterile, so they went to Higgins as a donor, but Alex doesn’t have the knowledge that Higgins is his bio father, but Higgins definitely knows that he’s Alex’s bio father). Victor has his Uncle Connor and his sister, Robbin cause both his parents died when he was young. And I headcanon that Arlo’s parents died in a fire when he was young, but he’s got some older relatives that are still kicking.

**Who sleeps on the couch when the other is angry:** VICTOR. You would think that after he put steamed potato fruit in Alex’s coffee machine, he would learn. Victor also sleeps on the couch when he’s angry at Alex bc if Alex is sentenced to the couch, he just waits until Arlo and Victor are asleep to crawl back into bed with them. Arlo’s not made to sleep on the couch when the others are angry at him bc it’s not an effective punishment for him, and Arlo can’t sleep on the couch or at the Civil Corps when he’s mad at Alex and Victor bc they just drag him back to bed or sleepover at the Civil Corps. Arlo can’t win.

**Who tries to make up first after arguments:** Victor, but that’s usually because he’s the one who gets the other mad in the first place. 

**Who tells the other they love them more often:** Victor actually. He’s the one who says it first, and he tends to say “love you!” pretty casually as a goodbye. Generally though, he’s just impulsive and does what he wants at any given moment, and saying “i love you” to Arlo and Alex is just one of those impulses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty nice and comprehensive thing about varlex. y'all also get the lore that Higgins is actually Alex's dad, which started as a joke but quickly became not a joke


	6. Watermelon Crushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Alex in this one, but don't worry. Victor gives him a watermelon crushing demonstration at some point

Victor decided to wear very short swim trunks to the beach that day, holding no shame in showing off every bit of his body that he could. This was bad enough for Arlo to handle, but he could handle it.

What Arlo could very much not handle was when Sam made the suggestion of having a watermelon crushing competition to see who could crush a watermelon with their thighs the fastest.

Because it was one thing to know Victor was capable of crushing a watermelon between his thighs. It was an entirely different thing to see it.

Arlo watched as Victor broke the watermelon in a matter of seconds, with the juice suddenly bursting out to drip all over Victor's thighs, and Arlo felt his mouth watering with the thought of licking that juice up, tasting Victor's skin with the juice of the watermelon, leaving a few hickeys between his thighs and slowly making his way up towards-

Arlo heard cheering coming from everyone else, and he awkwardly let out a cheer of his own, desperately trying not to bring attention to himself as he hid his erection.

"Well, this isn't my usual method for getting my thighs sticky," Victor joked, and their friends laughed. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up real quick."

"I'll help out!" Arlo blurted out without thinking, but it led to him getting to a private place with Victor, so he didn't particularly care if he sounded overeager.

The moment they were alone, Arlo dropped down to his knees to start licking up the sticky liquid that came from the watermelon, and it was just as heavenly as he imagined. Arlo moaned as he licked and sucked and bit at Victor's thighs, especially as Victor threaded his fingers through Arlo's hair. Arlo looked up at Victor to find him grinning down at Arlo, and it made Arlo all the more enthusiastic with licking up the stickiness from Victor's thighs.

Arlo continued licking and sucking even as all the residue was gone, and he slowly made his way closer to where he _really_ wanted to be.

Arlo was just about to take off Victor's swim shorts to be able to fully taste Victor when there was suddenly knocking to the room they were in.

"Better hurry up, you two!" Remington called. "We're doing volleyball soon!"

"Volleyball!" Victor lit up, and Arlo became disappointed that he wouldn't be able to continue before flushing brightly. What was he even thinking trying to eat Victor out when they could get interrupted at any moment? Nevermind the fact that he'd already licked Victor's thighs until they were clean and shiny. "Aw, darling, did you want to eat me out?"

Arlo flushed more before nodding, and Victor ruffled his hair.

"I'll let you do so as much as you want later. But, right now, there's volleyball! And I'm planning on crushing you!" Victor declared, and Arlo would be admiring his boyfriend's enthusiasm if he wasn't so desperate.

Arlo could always just take off Victor's swim shorts now and then lick Victor to orgasm and then they could go do volleyball and then Arlo could eat Victor out to even more orgasms. That certainly sounded like a very appealing option to Arlo at the moment.

"Arlo," Victor's voice took on a warning tone. "Be good."

Arlo whimpered, but he followed Victor's order. He'd be good, and then Victor would reward him later.

However, Arlo was suffering even more than he had been before since now he had the image of licking watermelon juice off of Victor's thighs stuck in his head, and Arlo could think of nothing more than how much he wanted to pull those swim shorts down and spend the rest of the afternoon stuck between Victor's thighs. But Victor seemed adamant to wait until the evening before allowing Arlo to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh Alex would prolly react the same way if he saw Victor crush a watermelon with his thighs. after all, Alex really loves Victor's thighs


	7. Ghost Victor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kind of a one-shot concept for an au about Victor being a ghost that haunts the workshop, and the storyline is the same as in Confessions to a Civil Corps Captain by Tigri2707, but Victor helps Alex out with his crush in various ways. this includes giving romantic advice and straight up possessing Alex to flirt with Arlo

Arlo was having a pleasant conversation with Alex, and he was about to leave before Alex suddenly changed his demeanor completely.

Alex went from his nice and sweet self to something more confident, and, if Arlo was being honest, somewhat intimidating.

Alex hooked a finger on Arlo’s pants and pressed himself against Arlo’s chest, and Arlo suddenly found it extremely difficult to breathe, especially with how close Alex’s lips were to his own.

“You’re a dumbass,” Alex spoke, and Arlo could feel his breath on his lips. “You’re lucky you’re so handsome.”

Arlo’s knees went weak as Alex’s voice dropped down an octave, and oh god they were so close.

Alex’s demeanor then went back to normal, and Alex’s face went red as he quickly removed himself from Arlo, apologizing profusely, just as Arlo had the thought of what would happen if he closed the gap between them.

“Sorry! That was, uh, Victor who possessed me,” Alex explained, and Arlo found himself a little disappointed that it wasn’t Alex himself that did that.

...Why was he so disappointed?

“It’s, uh, fine,” Arlo got out, but he couldn’t take his gaze off of Alex’s lips. If he had moved just a centimeter while they were pressed together, they would have… “I! Really have to go now! Thank you for the lemonade!”

Arlo left abruptly, and, once he was out of eyesight of anyone else, he brought a hand up to his lips.

...What would it have been like?

Arlo found himself drifting off every now and then, thinking about what would have happened if Alex didn't pull away so soon, and then pulling himself back down into reality to continue working.

He didn't have the excuse of working once he was back in his room and trying to sleep.

So his thoughts wondered. Would Alex's lips be soft? Chapped? How would he kiss? Would he be gentle or unexpectedly rough? Would Alex be the type to touch his partner while he kisses them? Alex did have really nice, calloused hands from his work. What would those feel like running over Arlo's body as he kissed him?

Arlo's face was red, and he didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Alex.

Maybe he just had to sleep it off. Yeah.

\---

"Why the FUCK did you do that!?" Alex asked once Arlo left, and Victor made himself visible.

"Arlo's stupid," Victor answered. "And he won't realize his crush on you unless you make yourself known as a romantic option."

“Arlo doesn't have a crush on me…"

"Uh-huh. And I'm not a ghost," Victor said sarcastically. "But even if Arlo didn't have a crush on you, we've got to do some work to _make_ him have a crush on you."

"Uh. That's a little much, isn't it?"

"No," Victor promptly answered. "You've got to be a little more selfish sometimes, you know that right?"

"So you've told me."

"But since you won't just sit in his lap and give him a lap dance-"

"Cause that's TOO much!" Alex interrupted with a huge flush on his face.

"We've got to employ more subtle tactics. I guess."

"What about what you did was subtle?"

"The part where I didn't actually kiss Arlo. If that man doesn't stay up late tonight thinking about what it'd be like to kiss you, then I haven't done my job right. Keep me updated, yeah?"

"You don't even have a job…" Alex trailed off and reluctantly promised to take note of Arlo's attitude towards him over the next few days.

It didn't really seem to change? But Victor certainly noticed a difference when Arlo came over at one point, saying how Arlo couldn't stop staring at Alex's mouth, and then Victor made the suggestion to put that mouth to good use.

"Really? Cherry stems?" Alex asked, and Victor nodded.

"You can tie them into a knot with your tongue right? And if Arlo didn't want you before, he'll certainly be thirsting after you after seeing that particular party trick."

"If you say so…"

Arlo was visiting Alex like he did often. Alex even offered some cherries, which Arlo accepted.

Arlo would probably never admit to anyone how much his gaze strayed downwards towards Alex's lips, and he always made sure his eyes were off of them when Alex was looking.

"Hey, wanna see a fun trick I know how to do?" Alex asked, and Arlo agreed.

Alex popped another cherry into his mouth, and he moved his lips and jaw around before sticking out his tongue to reveal a cherry stem tied into a knot.

Arlo had a sudden urge to kiss Alex again, but this time the desire was more intense.

Before, Arlo was only thinking of soft, surface-level kisses, but now he had the thought of what it would feel like if Alex's tongue were to intertwine with Arlo's.

Arlo flushed and left with some excuse about how he had some work to do, and Alex frowned when Arlo left.

“It’s not supposed to make him run away,” Alex frowned, and Victor let out a laugh.

“I’m betting you didn’t see the erection Arlo was sporting,” Victor pointed out, and the comment made Alex’s face turn red.

“Victor!” Alex shouted. “Don’t say things like that!”

“What are you gonna do about it? Kill me?” Victor laughed again.

“I just don’t want Arlo to act weird around me,” Alex admitted.

“Well, when you’ve got a crush on someone, you’re bound to act a little weird around them. There’s no getting around that. The solution here is just to ask him out.”

“I guess…” Alex trailed off. “But that’s just…a lot to even think about doing.”

“Then do it later,” Victor advised. “But make sure to spend time with Arlo and his friends. We’ve planted the seed, and now we just gotta make it grow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Do love pining


	8. Lazy Shower Handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is Very affectionate when he's sleepy

Alex was taking a shower when Victor wrapped his arms around him, letting out a sleepy hum.

“You’re up early,” Alex commented.

“‘t’s too cold without you or Arlo,” Victor mumbled before starting to leave kisses over Alex’s neck and back. “You should come back to bed…”

“I do still have work to do,” Alex pointed out, and Victor huffed lightly.

“Missed you,” Victor said, still leaving kisses over Alex’s back.

“I’ve only been gone a few minutes,” Alex responded with a flush.

“Still,” Victor muttered, and he reached down a hand to hold Alex’s dick, starting to slowly and lazily pump it.

“Ah~,” Alex moaned softly as Victor kept up the gentle pace.

“You’re so nice,” Victor whispered sleepily. “So pretty, so sweet. I love you.”

He left kisses between his words, and it didn’t take long before Alex was fully erect and flushing from how abnormally gentle Victor was treating him.

“Love you a lot,” Victor mumbled, and his words would be unintelligible if he wasn’t so close to Alex. “Work hard, so caring, I love you, love you, love you-”

Victor was still mumbling, but it was difficult to make out what he was actually saying, but he was still kissing Alex’s back and lazily stroking Alex’s dick.

“Strong,” Victor spoke loud enough to be heard again, but his voice was still heavy with sleep. “Lovely, perfect, mine. ‘m lucky, so lucky to have you and Arlo, I love you.”

Victor was basically the only thing holding Alex up at this rate as he became weak from the sweet talk, and Alex eventually came, and Victor continued to pump him through his orgasm, leaving soft kisses over Alex’s back.

Victor let out a soft sigh once Alex came, sounding satisfied. Victor hummed, hugging Alex tighter to him.

“Bed? Please?” Victor asked.

“I still have work…” Alex trailed off, and Victor frowned.

Victor let go of Alex and turned him around, putting his hands on his cheeks and tilting Alex’s head down towards Victor before kissing him, soft and slow and deep in a way that had Alex wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist and completely melting.

Victor eventually parted from the kiss, looking up at Alex.

“Please?” Victor pleaded, giving Alex puppy eyes. “Just five more minutes?”

“...Alright,” Alex caved. “Just five more minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex really is weak to Victor's puppy eyes...


	9. Bragging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what setting this is in, but Victor might be in Atara for an architect job and gets into a conversation with someone, and he physically cannot resist bragging about his husbands and his son

“My husband is a member of the Flying Pigs!” Victor puffed his chest out proudly, and Susan narrowed her eyes.

“Just yesterday you were telling me that your husband has had the number one workshop back in Portia for five years straight,” Susan pointed out. “There’s no way he’s also a member of the Flying Pigs.”

“Well, he’s not a member of the Flying Pigs,” Victor admitted.

“Then why’d you say it?”

“Cause my _other_ husband is a member of the Flying Pigs!” Victor proclaimed.

“How many husbands do you even have?”

“Just two,” Victor held up two fingers. “And we have the most wonderful son! His name is Stanza, look, I have a picture of him.”

Victor brought out a photo of Stanza, a young boy with shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was a little roughed up in the photo, with swatches of dirt on him along with several band-aids, but he had a big smile on his face, revealing a missing tooth.

“Awww,” Susan cooed. “He’s adorable!”

“He started learning to knit recently!” Victor announced. “My husband, Alex, tried knitting before - he’s the builder husband - but he just couldn’t get the hang of it. He stuck through with it enough to make me and our other husband scarves, but he hasn’t touched a pair of knitting needles since. Stanza, on the other hand, seemed to be making good progress on learning how to knit last time I was home.”

“I have to say that I’m a little surprised your husband isn’t good at knitting, especially with how you praised his building skills before.”

“Building and knitting are different skills,” Victor pointed out. “I admire him for his refusal to give up.”

“And what about your other husband? How is he at knitting?”

“He doesn’t have the time for it,” Victor said. “He’s a busy guy, after all.”

“Right, right,” Susan nodded. “Flying Pigs and all.”

“Yep.”

“What about you? Are you any good at knitting?”

“I’m fantastic at it,” Victor claimed. “I don’t do it too often though. I prefer crocheting.”

“You’ll have to show me some of your creations.”

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta draw Stanza at some point...dadstypo has drawn him before, but I also wish to draw the child


	10. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick fluffy drabble

Alex slowly woke up, blinking away the sleep in his eyes as the first sight he was greeted with was Victor’s face, whose bedhead was as messy as ever, but, this time, it was wild to such an intense degree that Alex couldn’t help but reach out to start to comb his fingers through Victor's hair.

As Alex combed out the tangles that had built up in Victor’s hair, Victor blearily woke up, blinking at Alex.

“Good morning,” Alex greeted softly.

“Mornin,” Victor responded. “What’re you doin?”

“You’re so cute when you sleep,” Alex responded, and Victor gave a soft smile before leaning in to give Alex a gentle kiss, opting to rest against Alex’s chest once he parted from the kiss.

Arlo turned over to hold Alex in a spooning position.

“What time is it?” Arlo mumbled, his voice gravely from sleep.

“Too early,” Victor answered. “Sleep.”

Arlo made a noise of confirmation and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really like writing them waking up in the morning huh


	11. Lingerie Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor loves lingerie, and he also loves teasing Arlo and Alex to death

Arlo and Alex knew that Victor was dragging them along to go shopping with him, but Victor failed to inform them about what exactly type of shopping he was doing.

So when Victor dragged the two of them into a lingerie store, they were sorely unprepared for helping Victor out.

“What do you think?” Victor asked, coming out of the dressing room to model a lacy black one piece with a deep v-neck style, and, while Victor was wearing a pair of nude boy shorts underneath the piece, it was very apparent that the set was crotchless. Not to mention that Victor _had also_ put on a pair of matching stockings.

Alex crossed his legs to attempt to hide the boner that sprung up, while Arlo dug his fingers into the fabric of his pants as he tried to control himself by thinking of any unsexy thing that he could. Both their faces went completely red the moment Victor showed off the lingerie, and they practically devoured Victor with their gaze.

“Uhm,” Arlo spoke up because he and Alex had been silent for way too long, and Victor did ask them what they thought. “I-It’s, uh, nice.”

“You two should get comfortable,” Victor advised. “I’ve got quite a few more sets to try on.”

Victor turned around to go back into the changing room, and it gave Arlo and Alex a perfect view of his ass in the lingerie, and Arlo decided that trying to keep his erection down was a lost cause.

Victor seemed determined to kill Alex and Arlo, as the next set he came out with was two pieces, red, and lacy, and he added heels to the outfit for good measure.

“You two look so red!” Victor commented. “This is only the second outfit, you know. There are many more after this.”

Many more indeed, and Victor spared no expense in talking about what he liked and disliked about each piece, bringing attention to the way the fabrics and lace hugged his back and stomach and butt, and, even on the pieces Victor didn’t like as much, Arlo and Alex found themselves drooling over him.

“I’m not sure if this one suits me all that much,” Victor commented as he came out in a sheer, turquoise, babydoll-style lingerie that came with a matching turquoise thong.

“It’s very pretty on you,” Alex mentioned, and Arlo’s eyes widened in surprise at Alex’s comment, as he hadn’t said anything before about any of Victor’s outfits, being too flustered to say anything.

“Well then, I guess I have to get this one,” Victor walked up to Alex and leaned over him. “Since you’re so vocal about liking it.”

Victor gave Alex a painfully soft kiss, and Victor turned and gave Arlo just as soft of a kiss as well.

Victor showed off several more sets of lingerie after that until he finally announced that he’d tried on all the sets he wanted to try on.

Alex insisted on buying the sets that Victor wanted, and the three of them quickly made their way home, with Arlo and Alex practically jumping Victor the moment they closed the doors behind them.

“You’re gonna have to pay for teasing us so much,” Arlo announced, and Victor grinned.

“I sure hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's gonna end up double penetration and honestly good for him


	12. All You Have To Do Is Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at two am and refuse to edit it, so here u go

“Please, please, please, please, please, please,” Alex voiced on repeat, trying to get any more stimulation that he could from Victor. He was crying profusely and would be dripping enough precum to stain the sheets if they hadn’t laid down the waterproof bed sheets beforehand.

“I told you - I’ll let you cum once you tell me what you want,” Victor said, giving only teasing touches to Alex’s dick.

“Want to cum,” Alex cried. “Please, please.”

“How do you want to cum?” Victor questioned. “I could speed up and have you finish in my hand, I could use my mouth, I could ride you, fuck you, maybe even let you fuck my thighs. I could bring out one of the vibrators and see how quickly you can cum from that. You can cum from any way you want - all you have to do is choose, darling.”

“I, uh, ah, I, please, Victor-”

“What do you want?” Victor asked, and somehow his touches became more teasing and gentle. Alex said something unintelligible. “What was that?”

“...me,” Alex spoke again, and Victor couldn’t quite hear the first word Alex said.

“Say that again, darling?” Victor ever so lightly caressed a finger over the head of Alex’s dick.

“Please, please, please, Victor, ah, ah, fuck, please,” Alex begged before saying some garbled nonsense.

“I couldn’t quite hear you there,” Victor mentioned. “I’ll give you anything you want. All you have to do is clearly ask for it.”

Alex whimpered and struggled against the rope Victor had tied him with.

“I’ll even untie you so you can touch me as much as you want,” Victor teased, and he brought his face close to Alex’s, just barely touching Alex’s lips with his own before pulling away. “I’ll even kiss you if you ask.”

“Please!” Alex pleaded.

“Please what?”

“K-kiss me, please,” Alex’s voice was quiet, but Victor gave into his request all the same, giving Alex a long, deep, and slow kiss.

“Anything else?” Victor inquired. “You seemed to have made up your mind up earlier about what you want me to do to you. Care to tell me properly?”

“Ah, uh, r-ride me, please,” Alex finally managed to get out at a volume that Victor could hear.

“You want me to ride you?” Victor asked for clarification, and Alex nodded.

“Yes, yes, please, please, please, Victor!”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you,” Victor said, and he left a few kisses over Alex’s cheeks before situating himself above Alex’s dick and carefully guiding it inside himself, moaning as he did so.

Victor reached around Alex and untied the ropes, allowing Alex to grip onto Victor and touch him as much as he wanted.

Victor started moving, and it didn’t take long at all for Alex to cum, and Victor rode Alex through his orgasm.

Once Alex finished cumming, Victor kissed him and then slowly lifted himself off, Alex’s cum dripping out of him, and, as dazed as Alex was from the intensity of the orgasm, his eyes still followed the movement.

“You lasted a bit longer than I expected,” Victor commented. “Were you trying to hold off your orgasm for me?”

Alex flushed, averting his gaze away from Victor.

“You’re so sweet~,” Victor teased. “If you want me to cum, you can just eat me out. Would you like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Alex answered, and Victor pretty much immediately sat on Alex’s face, moaning as Alex ate the cum out of him and ate him out to orgasm.

“It looks like you got hard again,” Victor commented once he’d cum. “Though I guess that’s not surprising with how much edging I put you through.”

Victor removed himself from Alex’s face to put a kiss on Alex’s dick.

“Can I give you a blowjob?” Victor asked. “Give you a second orgasm?”

“Y-yes, please,” Alex responded, and Victor immediately took Alex’s dick into his mouth and used one of his hands to gently play with Alex’s balls.

Victor took in Alex’s entire length and bobbed his head, twirling his tongue around until Alex came in his mouth, and Victor swallowed.

Victor sat up after Alex orgasmed a second time and smiled softly at Alex.

“Satisfied?” Victor asked, laying down beside Alex.

“Hmm-mm,” Alex hummed, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Victor, and Victor easily relaxed into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex deserves many orgasms tbh


	13. Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex likes rope play

Victor and Arlo had a bet on who could tie better knots, but not just any knots. Shibari knots. Bones had given Victor a book about shibari, and Victor was determined to test out each and every single knot the book showed.

Of course, Arlo was always looking to improve his knot-tying skills, so he joined in Victor's endeavors, the two of them making a bet out of who could tie better knots.

And they used Alex as their test subject.

This time, they were trying out a more complicated knot, with Victor going first, going slow as to follow each and every single one of the book's directions correctly, as well as to make sure Alex had proper air flow.

And his ties came out perfectly if he said so himself, and the rope looked so pretty against Alex's skin.

"Your turn, Arlo!" Victor declared, going in to untie Alex so that Arlo could have a turn. Victor was also careful in this process, his hands gently brushing against Alex's skin and he removed the rope.

Alex, meanwhile, was going insane. Victor's soft, barely there touches as he carefully tied up Alex quickly got Alex worked up, but then Alex had to handle that from Arlo as well?

For once, Arlo was less gentle than Victor, likely because he had more confidence in tying knots, but it still took practically forever because the tie was new.

 _Finally_ , Arlo finished, and Alex squirmed against the rope, finding himself just get more turned on as the rope rubbed up against him and kept him restrained.

Victor and Arlo were discussing the particular tie Alex was in, talking about the pros and cons before starting to get into an argument about who did the knots better, both of them claiming that they did the better job than the other.

They started getting into more specific points when Alex just couldn't wait any longer.

"Don't you two have more pressing matters to attend to right now?" Alex asked, and the arguing stopped. “Like me?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Victor grinned. “We’ll give you _plenty_ of attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex only really speaks up when he's REALLY horny, so he's extremely worked up by the time Victor and Arlo start touching him


	14. Thigh Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor has amazing thighs, and Alex deserves nice things. like fucking those thighs

"Hey, baby~," Victor wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and brought him down into a kiss, which Alex eagerly returned.

This kiss deepened, and Alex reached down and grabbed Victor's ass to pull him closer, and Victor let out an appreciative hum.

Victor eventually parted from the kiss, softly biting Alex's lips, which caused Alex to let out a moan.

"I wanna try something," Victor said, his lips barely a centimeter away from Alex's. "And I'm sure it's something you'll love~."

"What is it?" Alex asked, and Victor gave him another quick kiss before answering.

"I want you to fuck my thighs."

Alex's face went red, and Victor smirked.

" _Oh_ , you got hard so quickly~," Victor teased, rubbing his body against Alex, who let out a loud moan at the sensation.

They kissed again, and Victor brought his hands down to start undoing Alex's belt buckle and unbutton his pants.

Once he managed that, Victor parted from the kiss to take off Alex's pants, and then went to take off Alex's shirt.

Alex returned the favor, taking Victor's shirt off before pulling his pants down and removing them.

Victor grinned, removing his own underwear before taking Alex's off, and he gave Alex a quick kiss before grabbing some lube and getting on the bed.

Victor squirted a generous amount on his thighs and rubbed it around to make sure his thighs were nice and covered.

"Alex~," Victor called. "Come on and fuck my thighs. I know how much you want to~."

"Fuck, Victor," Alex spoke before getting on the bed with Victor and hugging him from behind, spooning him.

Alex kept his mouth busy by kissing and biting at Victor's neck as he guided himself between Victor's thighs.

Alex bit into Victor's shoulder to try and keep himself quiet, and he paused his hips for a moment, but Victor didn't seem very satisfied with Alex being still.

So Victor started to practically hump himself on Alex's dick, letting out a moan as Alex's cock rubbed over Victor's cunt.

"Fuck," Alex spoke out, and held Victor against him and started moving his hips, fucking Victor's thighs.

Alex continued to move until he came all over Victor’s thighs, and this was the exact moment that Arlo walked in.

“Need some help cleaning up there?” Arlo asked, already getting on the bed.

“Go ahead~,” Victor said, and he moved so that he was laying with his back to the bed, and Arlo immediately went to work licking the cum off Victor’s thighs, moaning as he did so.

Victor stroked a hand through Alex’s hair as he cuddled up against Victor.

“Alex, dear, why don’t you watch Arlo clean up the mess you made?” Victor teased, and Alex went from somewhat sleepy and cuddly to very much awake and flustered.

Arlo licked a stripe up Victor’s thigh as he looked up towards Alex, keeping his mouth open for a moment to show the cum before swallowing.

“Good boy~,” Victor praised once Arlo cleaned up all the cum, and Arlo then went to start eating out Victor, licking and sucking enthusiastically.

Victor groaned, burying his other hand in Arlo’s hair and pulling, and Arlo moaned.

It didn’t take all that long for Victor to cum, given that he’d already gotten worked up with Alex thigh fucking him, not to mention that Arlo was _phenomenal_ with his tongue.

“So, Alex,” Victor smiled. “What do you say about a round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me exploiting Alex's cumplay kink as much as possible


	15. Nude Model Victor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something i wrote a while ago at, like, 2am or something, and i have cleaned it up a little for y'all, except it IS pretty much more of a story concept than a drabble

Concept: Nude model Victor au

He's fully professional while he's modeling, but outside of working he flirts with people by saying they could do some private drawing sessions ;)

He does this pick up line with Alex only for Alex to _actually_ draw him when Victor comes over and basically strips on the spot.

Victor tries again, and it still doesn't work but he ends up having a nice conversation with Alex, and whoops he may have a little bit of a crush on him?

Victor knows Arlo through his martial arts classes and casually suggests the classes to Alex, not really expecting anything, but then Alex _actually comes to the class_ , and Victor's super excited to see him there but also kind of nervous bc that's his _crush_ he needs to _impress_ him.

Arlo makes a note of how Victor had been working harder in classes since Alex started showing up and makes a light joke about Victor having a crush on Alex, but since Alex started coming to the classes, Victor's crush on him had only been getting _worse_ and so he admits it to Arlo.

And Arlo's trying to be supportive, but he's upset and jealous because _he_ has a huge crush on Victor.

Arlo has had a crush on Victor since Victor started attending the martial arts courses - Arlo sparred with Victor, and, while Victor didn't win, he did get close, and Arlo kind of fell for him immediately.

And so when Alex starts attending the martial arts classes, he ends up getting a crush on _Arlo_.

So what does this lead to?

Victor's trying to get with Alex, Arlo's crushing hard on Victor but trying to get Victor and Alex together because he knows Victor likes Alex, and Alex managed to figure out that Arlo likes Victor so Alex tries to get Arlo and Victor together.

It's chaos.

Victor's not trying to get Arlo and Alex together because (1) he doesn't know about Alex's crush on Arlo, and (2) even if he did know, he’s too selfish of a person to help out.

Arlo sees how friendly Alex and Victor are to each other and asks them how they met, and of course they say that Victor works as a nude model in one of Alex's classes, and Arlo is _absolutely_ incredibly jealous that Alex has seen Victor naked before, even if it was in a purely professional setting

The most Arlo has seen of Victor is the top of his chest when his gi came a little loose, and that was enough to make Arlo lightheaded. Sam and Remington definitely teased him about how distracted he was for the entire class.

But Arlo was going against Victor, and Victor's gi was looser than normal, and Arlo could see Victor's pecs and nipples whenever Victor turned, and Arlo at heart is just an awkward guy with a huge fucking crush.

Oh I just had a thought about Victor showing Alex the proper way to tie the belt for his gi, and Victor's tying it for Alex and going through all the directions. And I do mean Victor goes up behind Alex and wraps the belt around Alex and is basically hugging Alex from behind by the time he actually ties the knot on the belt, and Arlo's watching this, stewing in his jealousy.

But there's absolutely no way Arlo stays jealous for long bc Alex is just _so nice_ and Victor is _so happy_ around Alex and Arlo can admit that Alex and Victor would be _perfect_ together, and Arlo probably feels like his jealousy is childish bc Victor doesn't like him like that!! He should just be happy about Victor making efforts to get with his crush!! But goddamnit, he wants the person Victor likes to be _him_.

Sam and Remington criticize Arlo for trying to get Alex and Victor together and breaking his own heart in the process, but Arlo just wants what's best for Victor, and if that means he has to be heartbroken, then that's _fine_.

Is this au just to make the three of them all suffer and pine for their unrequited crushes? 

Yes. Absolutely.

And because Victor's the only one making an actual effort towards dating his crush, guess what happens???

Alex gets a crush on Victor, and they start dating when Victor asks him out.

Arlo is heartbroken but _he's fine!_

He's perfectly fine!!!

He's just throwing himself into his work and martial arts with more fervor and a little heartbreak wasn't going to keep him from his work!!

Alex absolutely notices Arlo overworking himself and goes to help him out because he’s kind like that.

And what does Arlo do??

What does Arlo manage to fucking do??????

Fall in love with _Alex_.

Because of fucking course he did.

It wasn't enough that he fell in love with the unattainable _Victor_ . He had to go and fall for the guy's boyfriend too.

So Arlo is suffering. So much.

He's not even jealous of Alex and Victor's interactions anymore _because he's in love with both of them_

And, at one point, Victor suggests a threesome to Alex, and, after getting flustered, Alex agrees and mentions maybe asking Arlo?

So Victor and Alex ask Arlo for a threesome.

And what does Arlo say?

No.

He wants to have sex with Victor and Alex _so badly_ , and being asked to have a threesome with them is basically his number one wet dream, but he just _can't_

Not when he's so incredibly in love with them. Not when there's no feelings attached.

They accept his no, and that's that for them, but it literally haunts Arlo.

What would it have been like?

What were Victor and Alex like during sex? Would Alex touch him like he did when helping Arlo patch himself up? Would Victor have that same look in his eyes that he has when he's in the middle of a really good fight?

At night, when Arlo has nothing to do, he fingers himself thinking about them stretching him open and then fucks himself with a dildo, imagining that it's one of them fucking him with the other one giving him a handjob.

He thinks about how they might play with his nipples, how they might map out his body, how they might kiss him. He thinks about where they might be sensitive and he thinks about what sort of noises they make when pleasured.

And he cums, and then he feels guilty about thinking about Victor and Alex like this when they were in such a happy relationship with each other.

And he falls asleep wondering why they asked _Arlo_ of all people for a threesome.

And, while Arlo feels guilty about masterbating while thinking of them, he can't help it. Every time, he just thinks about how Victor seems like the kind of person to tease, so he edges himself, imagining that it's Victor who in control, and he thinks about how Alex seems like he might be gentle and sweet, so he softly caresses his body, imagining that it's Alex whose touching him.

But here's the question: when does Victor fall for Arlo?

It’s outside of martial arts class. Victor sees Arlo in the worst state possible.

Arlo was running on very little sleep, and he overslept, but he needed coffee, but since he was running late he spilled a bunch of coffee on himself, and his clothing got caught on some branches or whatever and tore, and he didn't even have time to brush his hair that morning, and he certainly didn't have time to change after he spilled coffee on himself and tore his clothes, and _this_ is the state Victor sees Arlo in, and Arlo is absolutely and completely _mortified_.  
And Arlo makes an extremely awkward quip when he sees Victor, like the most awkward "hi" possible, and Victor falls in love while Arlo is freaking out about how he can't believe his crush saw him like this and that he'd never have a chance with him now and what was he even thinking about he didn't even have a chance in the first place.

So.

Obviously.

Victor tells Alex that he got a crush on Arlo because Victor’s the kind of guy to take action toward getting what he wants, and Alex tells him that he had a crush on Arlo as well, so they make a plan to try and ask him out together.

This does not happen as planned.

Arlo is walking down the street when he sees someone in trouble.

Arlo immediately jumps in and gets into a fight, wins, and then realizes the person he was protecting was Alex.

Alex offers to help patch up some wounds Arlo got, and Arlo agrees, but he ends up getting flustered by all the attention Alex is putting on him, and also getting flustered by the gentle way Alex is tending to his wounds, and Alex says "thanks for helping me out there" and Arlo just blurts out an "I love you".

And then he proceeds to panic about how "okay, wow, um, I didn't mean to say that u should forget about me saying that I really meant nothing by it I swear" until Alex kisses him to shut him up.

Arlo completely and fully melts into the kiss, feeling absolutely blissful as he starts to kiss back until he suddenly remembers "oh shit, Alex is dating Victor" and pulls away and is gripped with the overwhelming urge to go back to kissing Alex and just melt into his embrace and feel his lips moving against his but NO!!!!!! He couldn't!!!!!!

Arlo frantically tries to remove himself from the situation, trying to forget the feeling of Alex's lips on his own even though it was _so nice_ and he really wanted nothing more than to relive the experience, but he wasn't going to allow Alex to cheat on Victor!!!!!!!!!

And Arlo's rambling again about how Alex really shouldn't be cheating on Victor, and oh God he can't believe they just kissed, and holy shit Victor was going to be so pissed, until Alex kisses him again, and Arlo's brain stops working, giving Alex enough time to explain the situation, and how Victor and Alex were planning on inviting Arlo out that weekend to ask him if he wanted to date them.

Arlo doesn't believe him.

Not at all.

He's on cloud nine and he's desperately trying to shove his emotions back down because what if he heard Alex wrong??? Alex could just be making this up. That wasn't really like him at all, but _it was still a possibility_.

Arlo doesn’t believe him at all until Alex gets Victor to come by and re-explain the entire situation

Victor has to explain it a third time for good measure, and Arlo repeats the whole thing and Victor and Alex are just like "yes we both want to date you".

And Victor's finally just like "now can I kiss you already??? Alex said he already got a kiss from you, so now I'm feeling a little left out".

Arlo agrees, and Victor kisses him pretty aggressively, and Arlo kisses back enthusiastically, and holy shit he's absolutely ecstatic, and he can finally wrap his arms around Victor and hold him to his chest, and _holy shit_ Victor fits so perfectly under his chin, and he can go over and kiss Alex whenever he wants, and he can kiss Victor whenever he wants to and now Victor will be seductive towards _him_ , and he'll find that his wet dreams are nothing compared to the real thing, and he'll get to go on dates with Alex and Victor, and Alex will call him "hun" and Victor will get flustered at the mention of a pet name, and Arlo almost can't believe it. It feels like a dream.

But it’s not.

He can hold Alex and Victor in his arms, and he can kiss them and call them pet names and tell them that he loves them, and he can do _so freely_ , and holy shit he's just so fucking lucky.

The End.

Also, an alternate part where Arlo _does_ accept the threesome:

If Arlo actually has sex with them, he's going to _suffer_.

How is gonna act normally around them when he knows _exactly_ how Victor teases and _exactly_ how gently Alex caresses, and how can he act normally when they were pressed up against his chest, touching him, kissing him, _biting_ him??

Arlo agrees, and he falls apart the moment Victor pulls him into a rough kiss, and he falls apart even more when Alex kisses him soft and gentle, and he cries during the sex, and Victor and Alex don't have to know it was because this was something he could never have and keep rather than crying from the pleasure

When Arlo is between them, Victor giving him a rough kiss, and Alex biting him on his neck, he can imagine, however short, that he's with them. He can pretend. So he relaxes and just gives in. This is what he wanted. This is what he agreed to.

He feels like shit in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love pining so much

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
